Lives
by SaneLilies
Summary: Mortmain is a cruel man who uses his adopted children as dogs and sex toys. They are trapped, not allowed to leave until they die or wish to die. When Mortmain goes away on a business trip, he leaves in charge Magnus Bane. However, Magnus has a heart -unlike Mortmain- and he believes the teenagers deserve a life. Can he free them from Mortmain's prison? Modern Day, AU
1. Fear and Family

**HELLO. This is another kidnapping story, but this isn't where Will kidnaps Tessa. This is story where Mortmain kidnaps them all and Magnus decides to save them. There will be Wessa, Jessa and the other couples. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>None of them had parents. <strong>Well, they do. They must have because they knew Mortmain wasn't their father. Still, they never knew their parents nor would they. They would be always under Mortmain's control. That's why Charlotte and Henry, being the oldest, acted like their parents. Mortmain made the men do his dirty work, but Henry always insisted on taking the hardest task to spare the other boys the pain. Mortmain quite enjoyed sex and he used the women as sex toys. Charlotte made sure the she was Mortmain's favorite to make sure the girls wouldn't get scarred and she was Mortmain's favorite. But sometimes Mortmain would grow tired of Charlotte and request one of the others girls. All the girls had lost their virginity to Mortmain. Sometimes Mortmain would know what Henry was up to by taking the hard tasks instead of the others and he'd insist that anyone but Henry do the task. He exactly knew how to pain them.

They had been kidnapped by Mortmain when they were just babies so they could never remember anything from their home or family. She and Henry were the first ones to get kidnapped. Five years later, Mortmain brought Jem and Will and less than a month later came Tessa and Sophie. They had grown up together with no family, but each other. That was family.

But who knew everything would change?

Mortmain had walked inside their quarters. It was a huge room where the boys and girls hanged out (when not doing Mortmain's bidding). The room had two doors on each side of the room. The left one led to the boys' sleep quarters while the other door led to the girls' sleep quarters. Everyone froze even Tessa who had been reading. You could tell Mortmain had entered the room by his evil presence or maybe he just wore too much perfume. Whoever had been sitting down stood up. It was an insult to not stand when Mortmain enters the room. Tessa had learned that when she was six when she had been too busy reading to notice Mortmain had entered. He had pulled her hair hard for that.

"Master Mortmain," said Charlotte, bowing. Mortmain had always recognized her as the leader of the small group so she acted as one.

"Charlotte," he nodded towards her. His eyes scanned the room for any insults, but everyone was standing and was only looking at him with no expression on their faces. Like he wanted. "I have an announcement." The teenagers had to hold back their surprise expressions. Mortmain never made announcements. "I am going on a business trip and I will be leaving Magnus Bane in charge." He paused. This was when you were allowed to ask questions.

Tessa decided to speak. "Master Mortmain?" she addressed him, her voice trembling.

"Yes Theresa?" Mortmain was the only one who called her by her full name. He must know her last name too, but he never told them their family names or they would begin searching for their families.

"May I ask a question?" He nodded. "Who is Magnus Bane?"

Mortmain smiled cruelly. "Magnus Bane is a friend of mine. You will all treat him with the same obedience you treat me. He is free to do with you whatever he wants as long as he does not kill you." His eyes landed on Sophie and his smile turned to a scowl. "On no condition are you allowed to resist or disobey him, understood?" Sophie nodded quickly, fear masking her face. Mortmain did not mind the expression of fear. It showed he had power over them.

"I'm counting on you Charlotte to remind them this. Don't disappoint me or I won't be so kind in bed like usual when I come back."

That sent a shiver down Charlotte's spine. "Yes Master Mortmain. I will not disappoint."

Mortmain smiled a cold smile at her then to the rest in the room. "If you any of you disappoint me by showing rude manners to Magnus Bane, I will make you regret that Magnus Bane ever left you."

To prove his point, Mortmain turned to Sophie and pulled her by the waist. He fingered the scar on her face. Sophie felt that her body was numb as her eyes -filled with fear- stared back at Mortmain's cruel and unfeeling eyes. He let her go and walked to the door.

"Goodbye children."

* * *

><p><strong>Mortmain reminds of President Snow. Maybe because I wrote this while listening to the trailers of Hunger Games. Yeah, I'm weird. Anyway, I'm excited for this story! So please review and tell me yours thoughts! Byee.<strong>


	2. Magnus Bane

**HII! So, I'm back with another new chapter..well there isn't much to say. lol.**

**Jillessa Heronstairs: Thanks! Omg i must be driving you crazy with all these updates and new stories! But I want to write as much as I can before school begins!**

**SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS: Thanks! P.S I love your username! :)**

**Visiting**** Warlock: Thanks soo much! :) Rescue who? Tessa? No, Magnus will be doing the saving here, but you can expect some Wessa and Jessa and a sequel if the story gets popular! Thanks soo much, you have no idea what reviews like these mean to mee! P.S this is an AU story**

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Henry asked when Charlotte entered their quarters who had come back from another <em>meeting<em> with Mortmain.

She snorted at Henry's question. "The same."

"I wish we could run away. All of us," Henry sighed.

Charlotte sat on the couch beside him. "I know," Charlotte sighed, "but that would be suicide." How badly Charlotte wanted to lean her head on Henry's shoulder, but that would have been counted as a romantic gesture and Mortmain had made it clear no romantic relationships were happen between the kidnapped teenagers. That made Charlotte mad when she thought about Mortmain's rule. Even love which was suppose to be everyone's own choice had been also taken away with her freedom.

They were quiet for a few minutes until they heard shouting from the girls room and Will bursted out of the room, a book in his hand and ran. Tessa was behind him, looking quite angry. Jem followed the two out calmly. "Give it back!" Tessa cried as she chased after Will in the room. Jem and Henry just groaned.

Sighing, Charlotte got up and said in a strict voice, "Will, give Tessa her book back. Now."

"But I'm bored!" Will whined, still running away from Tessa.

"I can always ask Mortmain to busy you with some extra tasks for Cyril or Thomas," she stated calmly. Will froze as Charlotte's threat sunk in. Cyril and Thomas were two servants who worked for Mortmain willingly, but he still gave the two brothers very hard tasks, harder than the ones Henry usually takes. He sighed and gave Tessa her book. She smiled in triumph just as Sophie rushed out into the living room.

She had covered her naked body with a bathrobe and her hair was wet. She had obviously been taking a shower. "What's going on?" Sophie demanded, "I heard some noise." She got easily worried about her only friends and family.

"Nothing," Charlotte answered tiredly, "continue your shower."

"Or you could stay like this," Will suggested, eyeing her up and down. Sophie wrinkled her nose in disgust at Will before rushing back inside the girls room. "What? Did I say something?"

Jem sighed. "Please don't play innocent Will," he told his best friend. As quick as she came in, Sophie came back wearing her clothes.

"Why did you change?"

"Can we convince Mortmain to kill him, Charlotte?"

Charlotte sighed. Over the years, Will had dealt with the fact they were trapped in Mortmain's cage by shutting everyone out and being cruel. The only one who he let in was Jem. "That's enough Will," she told the blue-eyed boy, "please." However, Will had a soft side for each one of them.

His eyes and expression softened. "Sorry Charlotte." Will's voice was soft now. Every time Will showed them love, everything about him was soft.

Before Charlotte could reply, Mortmain and an unfamiliar Indonesian man entered the room. He wore clothes as fancy and rich as Mortmain's. "Hello Children," Mortmain greeted them with false kindness in his voice. Everyone quickly stood up and started emotionless at Mortmain. The Indonesian man raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Good afternoon," Charlotte greeted him back, her shoulder stiff and her chin raised.

"Children, this is Magnus Bane. He'll be in charge of you while I'm gone like I told you yesterday," Mortmain explained.

Magnus gave them a cunning smile. "Hello. Please introduce yourselves." They obeyed. "Well," he commented afterwards, "you have an interesting group here, Mortmain."

"Indeed I do," he agreed with Magnus, "but the boys are tough workers and the girls, well, let's say they have some talent in bed." Tessa, Charlotte and Sophie suppressed disgusted looks.

Magnus changed the subject. "Is Jessamine coming with you?" he asked. Jessamine was Mortmain's daughter and he didn't make her work or spend time with her in bed.

Mortmain shook his head. "It's not safe for women to accompany on me these type of business trips," he explained. _Yeah because you so care about our safety, _Charlotte thought sarcastically before another new thought ran in her brain. _He must be planning to kidnap someone else!_ Pity and sadness and anger welled up in her chest. How would she love to murder Mortmain for his crimes.

"I understand," Magnus said, "I will take care of her."

"Don't worry. Thomas and Cyril will," Mortmain said, waving his hand dismissively. "I just need you to take care of the children."

Magnus eyed the children from the corner of his eyes. They certainly didn't look like children. Magnus just promised, "I won't let them go away."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm doing this update spree where I update all my stories before school starts like Jillessa Heronstairs did. I hope she doesn't mind I'm doing the same thing as her! Anyway, please review your thoughts and if you like my other stories too, check that new chapters I posted! Review please! Byee xoxo.<strong>


End file.
